The Birdy and the Changeling
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Raven gets scared one night, by the raging thunderstorm outside her window... So, she goes to her boyfriend for comfort. Fluffy oneshot. :D


**Who's in the mood for BbxRae fluff? ME! :D Here's a short little oneshot for the day...**

Raven gasped. _3:02 A.M. _The clock on her wall read.

'Just a couple more hours.' She thought. 'Only a couple more.'

_**CRASH! **_Lighting struck the earth outside the empath's window, lighting up her entire room. Thunder resonated around her.

'Just relax, Raven. It will all be okay.'

The violet haired girl buried herself deeper into the covers. Violet eyes widened as lighting crashed once again. It was no secret that Raven hated thunderstorms. She had ever since she was a little girl. There were few things that scared her, and thunderstorms, like the one outside, were one of those things. That, countered by her fear of the unknown, made for a difficult time sleeping.

'Maybe it will go away...' She thought bitterly. 'Yeah, right. This storm has been raging all night. I doubt there is any chance of it stopping anytime soon.'

She sighed. 'Maybe I should find one of the others...' She thought. Starfire was out of the question. Raven wasn't really in the mood for a sleepover. Cyborg would probably be fast asleep, with no sign of waking up. Robin? No. She would have a hard time explaining herself to Starfire in the morning. That only left... Beast Boy. Of course! Why didn't she think of him to begin with? He was her boyfriend after all. Of course, they had only been dating for a couple of months... She wasn't sure how he would respond to her wanting to sleep in the same bed as him...

_** BOOM! **_

'Okay. Beast Boy it is!' She decided, hastily. Wanting to get as far away from the storm as possible.

* * *

Raven slipped quietly out of her room. Careful not to wake the others, and tapped lightly on Beast Boy's door. She got no response, so she tapped louder.

Beast Boy groaned. Who would be up at this hour, knocking on his door? It was 3 in the freaking morning!

"Who is it?" He asked groggily.

"Umm... It's me, Raven. May I come in?"

Beast Boy instantly perked up. "Of course! Come on in!"

Raven slowly opened the door, and walked inside. "Hi..." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hey." Beast Boy replied softly. "What brings a pretty lady like you here so early in the morning?"

"Uhh... I couldn't sleep." She replied, shaking slightly as the storm continued to rage outside.

Beast Boy caught on. "Thunderstorm, huh?"

"Yeah... Look, I'm sorry to interrupt, but is it okay if I-"

"Say no more." Beast Boy replied, happily pulling his cover back, patting the spot next to him. "C'mere."

Raven happily obliged, joining him beneath the sheets.

"I really am sorry, it's just that... I feel safer... when I'm with you." She said, shyly.

Beast Boy grinned. "It's fine. I promise. You'll always be safe in my arms. I promise to never let anything happen to you."

Raven smiled. He was right. Beast Boy loved her more than anything in this world. He would never let anything happen to her. She was safe from the thunderstorm. There was nothing to be afraid of. Because, he would always be there. Next door. To insure that she was safe, every single night. There was no reason for her to worry. Beast Boy wanted her, here, with him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Beast Boy asked.

"For always being there for me. For loving me, unconditionally. For caring for me, always."

Beast Boy grinned. "Rae-Rae, when are you ever going to learn? That's my job. You're my birdy, I'm your changeling. I'm yours, and you are mine. That's how it's supposed to be. How it's meant to be. I love you, Rachel."

Raven smiled, a sweet smile, only meant for him and him alone. No 'I love you' was necessary on her part. Her smile spoke volumes.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Beast Boy whispered.

"Goodnight, Gar." She spoke softly, closing her eyes.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Not my absoulute best, but it's decent. :) I just got this idea, because of the thunderstorm which is currently happening outside my window. Wish I had Beast Boy to cuddle up too. ;P Lol. R&R guys!:DD**


End file.
